1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile flush mounting molding, and particularly relates to an automobile flush mounting molding which absorbs variations of the windshield glass assembly position and prevents the decreasing of the installation force caused by the variations.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional flush mounting molding is shown in FIG. 7. The conventional flush mounting molding has a strip-shaped head (1) and a leg (6) having a window frame contacting lip (7) and a windshield glass receiving lip (8) and formed integrally and vertically on the bottom surface of the strip-shaped head (1). The leg (6) is inserted and installed into a channel (10) formed between a window frame (11) and a windshield glass (12) of an automobile. And the window frame contacting lip (7) has a strip-shape in the conventional flush mounting molding.
The conventional flush mounting molding is installed as follows. A sealant (22) is filled in the channel (10) formed between the window frame (11) and the windshield glass (12). Then, the flush mounting molding is pressed into the channel (10), and is fixed by the sealant (22).
However, there usually arise channel (10) width (d) variations from 0 to maximum 4 mm from a predetermined value. When the channel (10) width (d) is a predetermined value, the window frame contacting lip (7) contacts with the window frame (11) in approximately perpendicular manner as shown in FIG. 7. And when the channel (10) width (d) is a bit smaller than the predetermined value, the window frame contacting lip (7) contacts with the window frame (11) as shown in FIG. 8. In these cases, the conventional flush mounting molding provides an installation force enough to prevent its come-out out of the channel (10). But when the channel (10) width (d) is too small, the conventional flush mounting molding provides a less installation force since the strip-shaped window frame contacting lip (7) bends back as shown in FIG. 9 and only the windshield glass receiving lip (8) exerts the installation force. As a result, the conventional flush mounting mold may turn toward the windshield glass or even come out eventually during approximately 24 hours of hardening of the sealant (22).